


A Study in Romanov

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm just having some fun, Not my OTP, Three-Continent's Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Avengers meet Superwholock. Unlikely love happens." Seriously, I have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Romanov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazysparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lazysparrow).



> To be clear, this person I'm writing for has given me several multi-fandom prompts and I'm just having a bit of fun. Sorry if I killed any OTPs.

Natasha didn’t really have a type. After she and Clint broke up, she hadn’t bothered looking for a man. She didn’t want one. And yet….

The Avenger’s Initiative had come together with some-  _freelancers_ \- to try and figure out why all this was happening at once- demons, aliens, gods, and crime lords were landing on them right and left, and it was all they could do to grab coffee in between.

So here they were, a third and fourth mathematical and chemical genius added to the team, plus two demonologists, a Scot and her nurse husband, and an army doctor. What a crew.

But the army doctor… there was something about him. While all the others chimed in and rattled off information- and the genuisi made eyes at each other- the army doctor simply stood at the tall dark one’s side, occasionally giving him a stern enough look to make him back down a bit.

***

Seven hours later, Natasha rolled over in bed against a warm mass of muscle. Arms wrapped around her, and  she smiled into his chest. 

“I suppose there’s a reason you’re called Three-Continent’s Watson, huh?”

The doctor gave a chuckle that rumbled through her bones.


End file.
